


Anticipation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Anticipation

Title: Anticipation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #127 Detention  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Harry's been looking forward to this.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Anticipation

~

“What is the meaning of this, Potter?” Snape asked, looking around.

Harry smiled. He’d waited a long time for this. “This, Snape, is detention.”

“Indeed?” Snape’s eyes were piercing holes in Harry from across the Room of Requirement.

Harry nodded. “Yes, it’s time I had you at _my_ mercy for a change.”

Snape pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “And how will you punish me if I refuse to do what you tell me?”

“I’ll think of a way.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “I am tempted to see what that involves,” he purred.

Harry grinned in anticipation. “Me, too.”

~


End file.
